That's Rather Odd
by KiyachiRawr
Summary: Harry finds a cat, takes care of it for a week. Then, he wakes up in the morning with a girl his age in his bed... Naked. Better than it sounds, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, Kiyachi just had this idea, The idea started off a little piece of paper, That piece of paper made it to Kiyachi's computer, and if Kiyachi owned this She'd be a better writer, but is Kiyachioa fantabulous writer, no.**

_It was normal day; Harry was walking inside the Dursley household, on his way to his room…but unfortunately it wasn't a normal day for Harry, in fact it would be quite the odd week._

_Harry stopped walking he hear noise he brushed it off as just his imagination. He continued to walk. Ah, but wait there it was again!_

_He tried to identify the noise, a mewling of sorts? Perhaps it was a lost cat._

_He searched thinking of the poor animal. He saw it behind a tree and put up quite the chase trying to get it._

_He finally got a hold of the small thing and got a good look at her, (he assumed it was a girl) she had thick black fur and look mistreated, very thin, but that could be because it was wandering around._

That was a week ago, he'd taken care of it, fed it, brushed it and did everything he could think of, secretly of course. The Dursley's didn't know he had pet in the house.

Something was a bit, well not a bit, very strange this morning. It was and wasn't something he might've wanted to wake up to.

Instead of the yellow cats eyes' blinking at him and the familiar black cat fur was something much unexpected and very… attractive? No, it was something, someone very alluring.

A girl around his age with black long hair, slightly tan skin and giant emerald eyes quite like his.

He blinked, she blinked.

She was naked.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled and shut his, looking at the ceiling. The girl looked down at her self and blushed.

"Um… m-may I borrow a shirt…" She asked softly trying to cover herself.

"Uh, sure." Harry said and swallowed, getting up to get this girl a shirt. He rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a long shirt. He threw it in her direction.

He heard ruffling of clothing then turned around.

"I can explain why, I'm here." She said softly, sitting on the floor.

"Oh by the way my named is Kianna Pimentel, and you're a wizard, right. If not then I must be an idiot." She said, he could tell she was trying not to ramble.

"Yes…" Harry said hesitantly and squirmed under he innocent stare.

"Well, he's my short and quick explanation…" She gulped and started to play with her hands.

"I'm an illegal Animagus! " She blurted out, then gasped and covered her mouth.

"Don't tell!" She panicked, while Harry looked only slightly amused.

"I won't tell; I'm not a prat." Harry chuckled. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Then, you must be a witch right?" Harry asked, puzzled for he didn't remember ever seeing someone like her in the castle.

"Yup, I'm from the states just moved here with my-" She turned her head and looked out the window as a boy passed by.

"Merlin's balls!" She yelped and ducked down. Harry eyes widened, he didn't thinking someone so… so innocent looking would say something like that.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked a little shocked.

"My bastard brother almost just saw me." Kianna said, her mood instantly changing.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Stupid question, where else would she go if she's living around here.

"Yeah, I have to get sorted with first years." She groaned and gripped her hair, which was almost down to her ankles.

"Way to bring attention to myself." she mumbled and paced on around his room.

"Well I have to go, because as you can see my brother was looking for me." She said and rolled her eyes, so this was her real personality.

"Sit with me on the train?" Harry asked wanting to find more about this girl.

"Sure, if I can find you." She said and with that she took off the shirt (Harry turned around) and morphed into the small black cat he was so used to.

It was definitely a very strange week for Harry Potter.

**Oh and this is set during the Goblet of Fire. Review, pwease, Kiyachi'll give oyu a great big Cyber-cookie :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't anything except my Oc's and some of the plot._**

**_Thanks for my first reviewer Penseln. Thanks and you got the super giant cyber cookie amiright? xD_**

**_OKAY I MISSED A COUPLE OF THINGS SO THIS IS AN EDIT ._**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into Kings Cross and started walking towards plat forms nine and ten. Harry suppressed a chuckle as Ron glared at Pigwidgeon. Harry looked left and right, remembering that he had asked that girl, Kianna, to sit with them on the train. Hermione asked him what he was doing several times. He just told her to wait.

They decided to get on the train, slipping - unnoticed from the muggles - through the barrier. They got on the great red train and Harry saw long black hair swished just outside the window about to step onto the train. He smiled he hoped his friends would like her she was a kind person. He opened the compartments sliding door, and waved at Kianna and a girl with blonde slightly wavy hair. She bounded over in a dance like move. Well as dance like as it could get with a trunk and everything in tow.

"Come on in, I'd guess my friends are wondering who you are." _And I'm wondering who she is… _Harry said adding the last part to him sat back in the compartment as Kianna put her things except for her two odd identical purple and blue kittens up.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Kianna and…." Harry said as Kianna smiled and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet 'cha, I'm from the states. And this is my Sister Katarina. Just call me Kichi and her Ki." She smiled mischievously as her cats exchanged looks as if they were actually human. The train lurched to a start. _What odd names._ The trio thought.

Hermione squinted at the odd cats as if trying to place where she'd seen something like them before, which was unlikely as they were purple and blue. One opened it mouth as if to meow but instead did something more shocking.

"God woman-"

"-Stop staring it's rude.-"

"-We're not-"

"-science projects!"

"IT TALKED! THEY TALKED!" Hermione screeched, gasping and gaping. Rons eyes looked as if they were about to fall out.

Hermione look shocked again and started to try to form words but gaped.

"I forgot to mention those two, they're Cheshire twins. They're smart as hell. " Kichi and Ki chuckled and started to pet the Cheshire kittens as they purred into their hands.

"Not quite a long story, d'you know that movie Alice and Wonderland? It's a true story," She started and the cats disappeared into thin air.

"They're descendents of Cheshire; they've been looking for someone to take care of them for almost a century!" She said and rolled her eyes.

" You see Cheshire was alices protector. Vowed to help her." Ki said and smiled with her bright green eyes closed.

"Honestly, they couldn't have just not apparated into my living room, gods, scared the hell out of Me." she muttered and Hermione opened her mouth.

"Isn't that physically impossible, I mean wouldn't they have _aged?" _She asked, puzzled for once in her life.

"Nope, not at all, we-" started the first and popped onto Hermione's shoulder.

"Such creepy little animals." Ki whispered darkly.

"-don't age unless we want to. Or if-" interrupted the second curled atop Hermione's head.

"Master dies." Hermione assumed master was Kianna.

"Oh and I'm Boris." said the one who was obviously male. Ki chuckled insanely and Kianna smacked the back of her head.

"And I'm Evangeline Nightray, The Twilight Imperial Princess of Vesperata, Puppet master, the Dark Evangel!" A pop was hear and a 16 year old girl with blonde hair appeared wearing a gothic lolita dress. She started to cackle maniacally.

"Eva! You weren't supposed to show your human form until we got to the castle!" Boris whined and another pop was heard and boy that same age who looked like Eva with hair in a low pony-tail on the nape of his neck.

"Guys even though we all get to go to Hogwarts with you in your human forms, did you really have to startle my new friends?" Kianna growled and arched her back as if she were in her Animagus form.

Hermione had fainted; Eva and Roland smiled sheepishly and chorused a "Sorry."

Hermione eventually woke up and good timing too, because everyone was about to change into their robes.

The boys stepped out and the girls pulled out their robes and what not. They changed and Kianna pulled out a robe and a couple other things, for Roland apparently.

After everyone was done getting changed the train stopped and everyone got out. They could hear Hagrid asked all the first years to follow him.

Professor Snape was waiting and Kianna with Roland and Eva in tow. Snape went before every one to castle and they waved to Harry Ron and Hermione. Eva popped up by Hermione and whispered we'll be sorted after the first years and the big surprises.' she smirked popped back to a barely puzzled Snape.

They noticed a white haired boy with blood red eyes going with them. _They were strange people._

"There everyone goes again with this whole surprise thing!" Ron growled, annoyed. You could hear a couple of laughs in the distance.

**Review, =3 you'll be mah super bifffl muffin?**


	3. Chapter 3

**We get to learn more about our friends in this chapter, Woo for curious people.**  
**Disclaimer: Am I a master writer? No. Do I look like J.k? No. Then, that my friends would be proof that I do not own Harry potter.**

Decorated with enormous silk banners representing every house The Great Hall looked amazing. There was yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff. Red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, and Blue with a bronze eagle for Raven claw (Who names it RAVENclaw when there is a bloody eagle on it?). Lastly, Slytherin green with a silver serpent.

Harry, R on and Hermione sat down next to Fred and George at their House table, which were most unusually, sitting away from everyone. They were chatting in low voices. The Trio caught a few words like "Bummer" "Letter" "He won't talk to us" "He can't avoid us"

"**Who's avoiding you?" **Ron questioned, sitting next to the master pranksters.

**"Wish you would."** Fred said looking rather irritated.

**"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George**, being the typical nosy younger brother.

**"Having a nosy git like you for a brother,"** George said and chuckled.

Just as George was about to say something else, their conversations ended as Professor McGonagall trying to make everyone look okay. Everyone wonder just what she fussing about.

"Must be the surprise…" Harry said.

Just then, Filch hobbled in, and then whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. A familiar twinkle came to the Old Headmasters eyes. Filch then hobbled away hastily, Mrs. Norris trailing after.

Just a Filch left, a group of people wearing heavy coats with some type of animal fur on them. Among those people, Ron recognized one. Viktor. Krum.

"Harry, Mione! Look its Viktor Krum! Viktor Krum!" Ron squealed in a fan girl like manor. While Hermione rolled her eyes and, Harry gave him a strange look. Dumbledore embraced the disgusting looking old man that was with them. After then were down with their… whatever it was they sat down at the Slytherin table that had been enlarged by one of the Professors.

The door opened once more with a bang and in came the most gorgeous girls the male population of Hogwarts had ever seen. Ron's mouth gaped like a fish while watching twirl and do everything else under the sun that was girly. Hermione scowled and turned her head away from them. She was an envious little thing.

The Headmaster introduced them as Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Magical schools, respectively. McGonagall ushered the fourth years in and the eager little children stared in wonder blinking their round eyes in awe.

The Hat sung, Names were called student were sorted as usual. Then the headmaster explained there would be no House cup or Quidditch this year, Harry and several others groaned in protest. Dumbles continued telling them about the Triwizard tournament. Students buzzed about excitedly hoping to enter. Then telling them there was an age restriction only students over the age of 17 could enter.

Students groaned again this time many more that just the ones who played Quidditch and a few die-hard fans. Dumbledore silenced the students then began to speak again.

"We also have another great honor this year," He started his elderly voice ringing in the Great Hall.

"We are getting students from a famous school in the United States." He said his blue eyes twinkle as he looked at the door as if sensing a presence. Snape walked in with a looked of irritation and sat at the head table. Students saw a glimpse of red fabric swish before it closed again.

"Not only are from the states but from the Magical Creature School in California, Moonpool Academy of Magical Beings. They will possibly be here for as long as 3 years." The Old man said and with that, he swept his hand toward the door and it opened. Harry was shocked he did not know this bit of information.

They were beautiful, it was undeniable, and in fact, even the youngest were beautiful and had an extreme grace. The first was a boy with shoulder-length pure white hair and porcelain skin with beautiful red eyes outline with blue. He was probably a 5th or 6th year. Some girls' cheeks flushed as they took in his beauty. What really put you off about him was the he had white ears on his head and nine white tails sticking out of the back of his trousers. The trio had certainly NOT seen that before.

Hermione gasped jumping around excitedly; they looked at her waiting for and explanation.

"He's a master Kitsune Demon." She breathed excitedly.

Next were Eva and Boris, holding hands Eva's eyes purple and Boris's eyes blue, Eva's blonde hair waving like a golden ocean behind her, they were all wearing red cloaks. They looked to be in 5th year and looked relatively normal, but the trio knew the truth, they were Cheshire.

Then Kianna and Katarina (aka Kichi and Ki) walked in deep greens eyes observing the area around them. Like beautiful silk, their hair billowed softly behind them with their red cloaks. They had what seemed to be cat ears on their heads and tails on their back ends. They had long beautiful nails, nails that most girls would envy to have. They had distinct markings on their face short black vertical lines beneath their eyes.

The newcomers' eyes swept past everyone, everyone involuntarily gave a shiver, the look in their eyes screamed beautiful and dangerous, and why had Harry not seen it before? He did not know the answer to that particular question; they were captivating yet had an air about them that question whether they were safe or not.

"They will not be sorted. They are here for protection measures' for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said beckoning them forward. "They will join you in class, and they will help all 3 champions with each task, never before have we done this, but we have come to a conclusion that with help no student shall have to die." He continued telling them that they would stay in a room near the Ravenclaw dorms.

They conjured a small table and sat around it. Kianna stood up as Dumbledore asked the students to bring our attention to the newcomers. They all introduced themselves. The white haired boy is Xerxes (X-zer-veh-z) Zatsune but he asked use to called him Break for some reason, Kianna snickered.

Kianna had put out her full name, Kiadresa/Kianna/ Kichi Kristoff-Pimentel and Katarina was Katarina/Kitty/ Ki Kristoff-Pimentel, though she hated her real name, Katarina.

Eva and Boris had long names, Evangeline Asuna Aran Fael Kagurazaka McDowell Springfield Nightray and Boris Evan Wine Kagurazaka McDowell Springfield Nightray.

"Okay, listen up brats," Kianna started and Harry, Ron and Hermione's mouths opened in surprise. "Yeah, I called you brats; I'm probably old enough to be you're great grandparents, even older maybe. My sister and I, plus Break and the other two, have been alive for quite sometime now, were immortal, okay?" She continued and crossed her thin arms.

"Two, no three reason we've come here." Break said, his deep voice echoing in the Great Hall.  
"1. For the Tournament 2 to teach you a couple different branches of magic and 3. Kiadresa and Katarina have finally decided to find their Deyandrens. In other words their mates, lovers, whatever the hell you kids call it." He chuckled and Kianna and Kitty pulled a couple of his tails and blushed deep red.

Boys from each house smirked and glared at each other as if it were a competition. The Great Hall was silent for a moment, and then everyone started talking.

"Alright shut up!" Evangeline yelled out then looked at Dumbledore.

"We will take our leave. Now!" She demanded her eyes flashed yellow and Kianna started to lead the way out of the Great Hall.

Harry potter was mistaken, before it was an odd week, but now it was going to be an odd year.

**Oh, and I have forgotten to mention it is co-written by my beta for life, Kichi-Baka. In addition, I would like to know everyone's thoughts on pairings.**

**Harry x**

**Ron x**

**Hermione x**

**Oc's and other characters like Fred and George are options.**

**Oh, and I would like to know whom you would like Kianna and Katarina to be with.**

**Anyone really, and I will consider every possible option!**


End file.
